Freedom
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Courtney is Bakura's hikari. Bakura succeeded in taking over the world and killing the pharaoh, but now he is after something else. His hikari's heart. She secretly loves him, though she doesn't know it yet. She denies, denies, denies every time the voice in her head tells her so. Will she escape him or be trapped by his 'love' forever? YBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

Chapter 1

Freedom.

Courtney wanted freedom...

Freedom was the one thing his tenshi would never have as long as he was alive. His feral grin showed upon his face again. Courtney would stay with him until the end of time and there was nothing that could stop it.

Bakura's laughs echoed through the town as Courtney ran for her life.

Courtney hoped with all of her heart that she would make it so that she would never be tortured by her darker half again.

She ducked into the shadows once more as more of Bakura's guards searched for her. She pulled her black cloak down some more over her head trying to hide all of the white strands of hair. She hid behind a giant barrel in the dark corner of an alley. A wooden fence lay right behind the barrel, making more shadow to hide her in.

She held her breath as the soldiers stomped by halting every motion as she focused on listening to them.

She had to make a plan to ditch the guards or else she would be found immediately. She could only imagine what terrible things Bakura would do to her upon her return to her prison.

She shivered at the thought.

Courtney sighed as she heard the guards stomp off.

She slid over the wooden fence's huge gap and pulled herself through, escaping her dead end. She then ran to a collection of old abandoned skyscrapers that had gone out of business as soon as Bakura had plunged the world into eternal darkness after taking over.

I.. I hate him. She thought.

_No you don't.._ A little voice inside her said. _You love him. You crave his touch and always want him with you._

He's evil! She snapped at herself.

_That didn't stop you before._

Courtney gulped. The voice was right. She had given herself up to Bakura before. Never again. She thought. Never again. I will never give myself up again. He's too rough...

She was panting when she reached the buildings but she had no time to waste. If one of the guards saw her it would be the end of her freedom and she would be returned to her yami. That thought pushed her feet to run even faster if that was possible. She climbed to at least the half point of the building before she finally sat down to breathe.

Tears poured from her eyes as the seriousness of the situation sank in. If found she would be stuck with Bakura for the rest of her life, stuck as his slave for her whole life.

She couldn't be found! Courtney just couldn't imagine what torture she would be put through if she was found.

What would Bakura have done to her? She was sure whatever it was it wouldn't be merciful. He was never merciful. Never.

I can't be found... She thought. I just can't.

_You secretly want to be found though.._ The voice told her._ You are such a masochist Courtney. You love it when he does that kind of stuff to you. _

Courtney inwardly glared at the voice. I hate you...

The voice laughed._ If you hate me, then you hate yourself. _

Courtney put her hands over her ears. I truly am going mad aren't I?

_No. You're not mad. I'm you. You've just been lonely for so long you now have a voice in your head. Simple._

Courtney growled at the voice. Hearing voices is the first true sign of insanity!

_Like I said, you're not insane. _

I'm going to ignore you now.

Courtney began to climb again, eventually getting to the top of the building.

Courtney remembered when Bakura had first brought her to his 'room' in the 'palace'.

**_Flashback_**

_Tears fell from her eyes as Bakura's arm held tightly around her waist. _

_Where was he taking her? They had passed her room a long time ago but he had held onto her and told her he needed to speak to her. _

_What had she done wrong this time? _

_Her eyes stayed glued to the ground as Bakura continued to pull her toward a random direction._

_Silence was all that there was as he lead her toward two gigantic, golden doors. _

_Courtney looked up for a moment to stare at the huge doors._

_Her eyes widened as his hand firmly grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him._

_"Welcome to my room pet." he said as a smirk made it's presence across his face._

_Courtney gulped as he turned his attention to the doors and opened them to reveal a huge room. _

_She felt her eyes become bigger as she looked into an Egyptian style room. The whole room looked like a tomb to her. _

_**Nice room sexy. ** The voice thought. Courtney covered her ears with her hands.  
_

_Courtney felt his hand grab her shoulder and lead her into the room._

_"Go get on the bed pet." he said to her as he pushed her forward and turned toward the doors to close them._

_**Yes! Shit's about to go down! **The voice in Courtney's head shouted.  
_

_"W-what?" she asked as she sensed Bakura walking up behind her._

_Shivers went down her back as she felt his breath on her neck._

_"I said go lay down on the bed Courtney." he said as he leaned in and began to kiss the back of her neck._

_Courtney became terrified as each kiss made her know what was going to happen if she were to lay on the bed._

_She felt his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her forward toward the bed. _

_Her mind was finally able to snap out of her initial shock as they began moving toward the bed._

_"N-no." Courtney mumbled._

_"What was that?" Bakura growled as he tightened his grip on her shoulders._

_"No!" She yelled again. _

_She let out a cry as Bakura dug his nails into her shoulders._

_She was turned around to face her darker side as he growled at her._

_"Get on the bed NOW!" he yelled as he pushed her forward and her knees hit the front of the bed._

_"Bakura please!" she yelled in desperation._

_**Bakura YEESSS!** A part of her hissed inwardly. **Come on Courtney you know you want this.**_

_He was suddenly next to her and pushed her the rest of the way onto the bed._

_She was silenced as Bakura's lips came crashing down on her own. Tears began to fall again as his hands were forcing her down against the mattress._

_There was a smile on Bakura's face as he pulled away from Courtney and looked into her eyes._

_"I love you Courtney." he said as he leaned back in and began to kiss her again._

_Courtney felt her thoughts and fears snap in two as she processed what he just said. WHAT? Bakura he, he loved her? No! This- this wasn't love! This was lust, it wasn't love! No one loves me anyways! Love was like kissing gently, holding hands, cuddling, kisses to the forehead, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling for hours, just holding each other. THIS ISN'T LOVE!_

_"Hold still Courtney." He snapped at her._

_Courtney felt her heart beat as Bakura started to mess with her top.** YEEESSS!** A part of her thought. _

_What?! NO!_

_Muffled screams and moans of pleasure echoed throughout the night. People heard, but no one dared to question the new ruler._

End of Flashback_  
_

Courtney pulled her knees into her chest as she rocked herself back and forth.

She couldn't be found again. She couldn't go back to Bakura.

He didn't love her. He was just obsessed with her. That was it. If she was returned to Bakura…she would kill herself before she was returned to Bakura.

Never again... She thought.

_What? But it was so fuun to play with Kura-kitty!_

Courtney flinched at the voice.

_You looooooooove him Courtney. Just admit it and I'll stop bugging you._

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Courtney screamed.

She froze when her voice echoed through the city.

Courtney stood up and ran.

/Poor little hikari.. so lost.. so helpless.../

No! He can't find me!

Courtney ran and hid in an abandoned building.

Courtney began to feel out of breath as she heard footsteps. Bakura's footsteps.

She felt tears push themselves out as she began to think Bakura would find her.

/Hikari.../ Courtney felt his voice in her mind as the footsteps got closer.

No! Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

/Courtney I know you can hear me! I can hear you little pathetic heartbeat as it flutters./

_Mmmmmm... That sounds so good..._

Courtney held her breath.

/Just come back to me now on your own free will or I will force you to me myself./ he said to her as the steps became much closer.

Courtney literally began to sweat as the fear wrapped around her heart as Bakura's shoes stood right in front of the small opening that she was looking out of.

/I can sense your fear yadonushi. Are you afraid because I'm close to you?/ Bakura purred.

Courtney whimpered.

A dark chuckle sounded as the door to the building was flung open.

Courtney screamed.

She ran to the corner, trapping herself.

_Nice one... You totally want to get caught._

Shut up!

Bakura walked closer to her, his cold russet eyes flashing with amusement.

"Come on my pet.. We have much to discuss..." He purred.

Courtney whimpered.

_Go to him..._

Are you crazy?

_Seriously, if you act like you love him, even though you do, he will lower the punishment on you. You do want to make the punishment lighter am I right?_

Courtney blinked and nodded.

She held her breath and walked up to him.

"Good girl.." Bakura purred.

Courtney whimpered and allowed him to sling her over his shoulder.

She squirmed slightly at how uncomfortable it was.

A slap on her ass caused her to be quiet.

What is he going to do...? She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom

Chapter 2

Courtney stayed still as she was carried to Bakura's room.

Where is he taking me?

_To his room._

Courtney gulped.

_Just stay quiet and keep your head low, Courtney._

But...

_Do it. Trust me._

How can I trust you? You're just a voice in my head-

Courtney's inner monologue was interrupted by a slap.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Bakura snapped angrilly.

"S...sorry.." Courtney mumbled, not looking up.

"Ugh why can't you just listen to me for once! This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't run away!" Bakura bellowed.

The brunette looked at her lap. "Sorry.."

"Look at me."

Courtney's eyes flickered up to the taller man.

He looked so angry.

As soon as her eyes met his, a sigh escaped the former spirit's lips.

"Listen... I don't want you to be unhappy." Bakura said.

Surprise appeared in Courtney's expression.

He isn't doing a really good job...

_He's trying... Can't you tell Courtney? Look into his eyes.. You'll know._

But.. how do you know?

_Trust me._

Courtney sighed. If she didn't trust the voice; she wasn't trusting herself.

She was beginning to think this 'voice' was her heart; telling her what to do.

Whether it was right or not.

Chocolate brown eyes met wine colored ones as Courtney looked up.

She could see something in his eyes that she had never expected to see in the former spirit's cold eyes.

Regret. Concern.

He seemed... sorry?

_He is sorry Courtney... That's why I've been trying to get you back here. On the night you left; he was coming to apologize._

What? I don't believe that!

_It's true! I can show you!_

Can you at least answer me this before you show me?

_Sure.._

Who are you?

_My name's Ryou... I was supposed to be Bakura's hikari.. but I died before I could._

Before Courtney could talk back, she was sucked back into a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

_Bakura sat in his throne room, staring at the ceiling._

_He was thinking. And when he thought, people worried._

_But the thoughts he was thinking weren't the thoughts that people usually thought he was thinking of._

_He was thinking of Courtney._

_/Maybe... I should go apologize.. I don't want her to be afraid../_

_Bakura shook his head as if he was scolding himself._

_/You aren't supposed to be feeling this way! You are evil. Ruler of the world; You don't need a lowly slave!/_

_But she's your__** hikari..** A voice told him._

_Bakura sighed. That voice was right. Whoever it was._

_Bakura stood up and began to walk toward his room, where Courtney was supposed to be._

_As he got closer, a shout sounded from behind him._

_"She's escaped!"_

_Bakura froze._

_Courtney?_

_He looked out the window and saw his hikari sprinting for her life._

_Anger built up inside of him._

_She was leaving him?_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOPES WAITING FOR?! GO AFTER HER!" He bellowed, putting on his own cloak and leaving the palace._

_/My host will be in for it now../ He thought as he ran._

_~End Of Flashback~_

Courtney gasped as she was pulled out of this vision.

He really..?

As she thought this, her body acted on it's own and kissed Bakura.

Bakura was surprised at this as much as she was.

When she pulled away, a squeak escaped her lips.

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Yaaayy! An update! Thanks to those who review/faved/followed.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Now... REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom

Chapter 3

Bakura was just as surprised as she was.

What had come over her?

_Finally. I just had to make you do that; the tension was killing me._

Was that you making me do that Ryou?!

_Yep. _

I'm ignoring you now.

Then Courtney's thoughts turned to the situation.

She had just.. kissed Bakura. And he wasn't saying anything...

"I..." She started, but was then interrupted by Bakura.

"No... don't say anything. I'm sorry." Bakura said.

"You're... sorry?" She asked, a bit surprised at what she had just heard.

"Yes... I-"

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" She snapped. "You torture my family, my friends, you kill the pharaoh?! 'Sorry' will not make up for that! My only friends; and you knew they were too, but you just HAD to destroy them! You knew how I was when my father died! Then you go and kill the rest of my family only months ago?! And you expect me to FORGIVE you?!" She yelled.

"I didn't expect you to forgive me." Bakura said quietly.

"And another thing-" Courtney raged, but then she realized what he had said. "You didn't?"

"No." Bakura said quietly. "I know, I haven't been the best yami around; and I don't expect you to forgive me."

Courtney stared at him for a moment. Had he changed? It took a big person to admit they were wrong and normally you wouldn't expect something so humble from the 'all-mighty' thief king.

"So I'm going to do the right thing and get out of your life." Bakura continued.

The hikari was shocked at this.

Bakura was just going to give up all that he had worked for all of his life?

"No." She said.

Bakura looked at her strangely. "What?"

"No!" She said louder. "You can't just leave after all that you have done!"

A confused expression came upon the former spirit's face. "I thought I should leave. Especially after all I had done."

"No. It's not fair of you to just leave! My life has changed because of you! You can't just leave!" She said, grabbing his arm, slightly.

"I-"

"Just don't leave." Courtney found herself mumbling as she buried her face in his sleeve.

Bakura didn't talk for a moment, but that was okay.

Courtney had a feeling that all that needed to be said was said.

* * *

**About A Week Later**

* * *

Bakura was being much nicer, and had decided to let Courtney's friends go soon.

But she didn't know yet.

Courtney seemed satisfied just sitting around and simply being there.

Sometimes they talked, but it was about trivial things, it was like nothing had happened between them.

Courtney had been acting strange lately, at least that was what Bakura thought.

He considered having getting her to a doctor or something.

She had seemed a lot paler and she was gone for a short period during the day. Maybe she already was seeing a doctor.

Bakura had been thinking a lot lately, about his life, about Kul Elna and how things went wrong.

He knew the truth, about how it wasn't Atemu's father after all that ordered the destruction of his village. But still, Bakura felt better knowing that the Pharaoh was long gone; hopefully.

Little did Courtney know was that he didn't really kill the Pharaoh, per see, he just sent him deep into the Shadow Realm, within the puzzle. And the puzzle was hidden in his room, safe and sound, along with the other millennium items besides the ring, which rested on his neck.

"Bakura?"

Bakura turned around.

She was back.

"Hey." He said.

She walked up to him slowly. "You okay?" She asked.

Bakura nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Courtney blinked. "You looked distracted. Worried even. IS something wrong Bakura?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes, causing him to become nervous.

"No. There's nothing wrong, I promise." He said, hiding his emotions well. As he always did.

"I-" Courtney began to say, but she then shook her head, deciding against speaking. "Nevermind."

Then she walked off.

Bakura watched as she did. What was wrong with her?

* * *

As Courtney walked off, she was a bit slower than usual.

Her energy was fading fast.

_You'll have to tell him eventually._

"No Ryou... I have to let him be happy." She said.

_But... you'll die if you continue on like this.._

Courtney got to her room and laid down on the carpet.

"If me dying is what it costs to keep him happy, then that's what I'll do." She mumbled.

_But-_

"No Ryou. Nothing matters more than his happiness."


	4. Alert

**Hey guys! **

**Fanfiction is being a giant bitch, so I have made a website!**

**I will still update on here; but check it out anyways!**

**Any lemons that I will post will be on this website...**

**So yeah.**

**Check it out ;)**

**With love, **

**Silver-Haired-Thief**


	5. Chapter 4

Freedom

Chapter Four

Ryou sighed in frustration from his spot in the clouds.

Courtney wasn't listening to him!

Why was she being so stubborn?!

"Trouble in paradise?"

Ryou squeaked slightly as he looked up at who was standing there.

"Ugh Jade; don't scare me like that. I thought you were someone important." Ryou said.

Jade frowned slightly; Ryou couldn't tell whether it was real or not.

"So how is your human?" She asked.

Ryou frowned, his large white angel wings twitching.

"She's not MY human; she simply took my place.." He mumbled.

Jade looked at him for a moment. It was obvious the angel was upset about something.

"Ryou? Why do you help this girl?" She asked.

Ryou looked up. "She's special. Not like other humans we've seen. She.. she can change him."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. He's been taken over by Zorc."

"No really! You should see how he acts around her." Ryou said. To Jade, he looked delusional.

Ryou noticed her doubt and nudged her. "Don't believe me? How about you watch over them for a day? It should be a good experience for you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you owe me if you're wrong."

"Great!"

Ryou then left and Jade began to watch the two from above.

* * *

The next day, Bakura called Courtney down out of her room where she was laying down.

When she saw him, she gasped in surprised.

Next to him stood Natalie and Yugi.

"Guys?" She whispered.

Yugi ran up to her, hugging her tightly, while Natalie stared.

Courtney knew that they both had to be hurting, what with the pharaoh dead..

"How have you been?" Yugi asked.

"Fine.. Bakura treats me well."

Courtney saw Natalie's blue eyes to narrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Bakura said assertively.

Natalie squeaked, having forgotten that he was standing behind her.

Courtney gazed at Bakura. "Kura are you..?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes.. I'm releasing them."

Her eyes widened. "Wow..."

Bakura smiled slightly.

* * *

Jade's eyebrows furrowed.

Was this girl really helping the tomb robber change?

He set Yugi and that Natalie girl free...

She had to be doing something.

The brunette leaned back on the cloud and kept watching.

* * *

Bakura let Natalie and Yugi stay with them, provided that she still spend enough time with Bakura.

Later that day, when Courtney and Bakura were walking, she fell to the ground, dizzy.

Bakura's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Courtney!"

He knelt next to her.

"Courtney... are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked in panic.

Courtney looked up. "I tripped.."

Bakura's eyebrows narrowed.

"That didn't look like tripping to me. Tell me what's really wrong."

Courtney looked away. "I can't tell you."

Bakura blinked. "Why not?!"

"Because I don't want you to be sad. I want you to spend time with me, happy."

Bakura frowned.

"But.."

Her keeping secrets from him didn't make him very happy..

* * *

Jade frowned.

Couldn't she see that this was making him unhappy?!

She growled slightly as this went on.

Time to interfere.

* * *

**Hey guys! LOL I know "Finally an update!"**

**Well I'm sorry. For not updating sooner. I've been doing my best... **

**Review?**


End file.
